Future Police Rifle
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = 31 32 (if purchased and upgraded prior 15.1.0 Update) |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 60 |mobility = 65 (Mobility)/ 11 (Weight) |cost = 410 (285 when on sale) |Level required = 32 |reskinof = Rapid Fire Rifle }} * The Future Police Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a reskin of the Rapid Fire Rifle. It has a dark blue finish with royal blue and light purple stripes. It also has a light grey horizontal magazine with an integrated 4x scope and a dark grey suppressor with white stripes. When fired, it features a light blue muzzle flash and light blue tracers. Its shots look identical to those of the Icicle Minigun. Strategy It deals high damage and is paired with a high fire rate giving this weapon a very high DPS weapon for a Primary. It is also paired with its high capacity and decent mobility. Tips * It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. ** Alternatively, you can use it at close range as its high damage and fire rate make it effective at killing enemies quickly. * Use the suppressor to your advantage and engage enemies behind cover or out of sight. * Keep the enemy slightly far away from you, an ideal shooting range would medium-long ranges. If they try to get close, either back away and keep firing or engage them in close range combat. * Be mindful of your ammo capacity and your mobility, switch to other weapons when this weapon has fully run out of ammo or to get away from other users. *It is a good flanking/ambush weapon, especially when used against unsuspecting targets. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Be careful not to be in the middle of the crossfire when you reload this weapon, as the reload speed is quite slow, making you a vulnerable target. Retreat to a safe place or switch to your backup weapon. Counters * Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. * Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. * Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further, as this weapon has low mobility. * Although it isn't optimal, other primary weapons with higher firepower such as the Laser Assistant, Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Cyborg Hands, Excalibur, Undertaker/Minigun Shotgun(Close range), can defeat users of this weapon. ** However, if you do not have any of the weapons above, just try to outmanuever them. Any weapon will do, you just have to be more strategic. ** Take advantage of the fact that this weapon is hard to kill people with. Theme Futuristic/Police themed Supported Maps * Parkour City 3018 * Alien Planet * Two Castles Weapon Setups Due to the suppressor and the high rate of fire, the weapon pairs well with a silent loadout. Just have a weapon ready for quick escapes, such as the 0xbadc0de or a fast melee weapon, such as Elder Force Saber or Dark Force Saber. Since it fares well in medium to longer ranges, have a close ranged weapon such as Shotgun Pistol or Pizza Heater ready to defend against close-ranged attacks from other players. Trivia * Like the Rapid Fire Rifle, it is based on the FN-P90 submachine gun/personal defense weapon, which makes the in-game designation as a rifle incorrect, as it is classified as a submachine gun/PDW rather than a rifle. * It has a similar color scheme to the Multitaskers. * Despite it having a suppressor, it is generally not silent and is far louder than its original counterpart, the Rapid Fire Rifle. * Its DPS is comparable/identical to the Champion Peacemaker. * It is one of the few weapons that have a very low weight Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons